Mail Order Breeds 1
by Ictuarium
Summary: This is a Lora Leigh Breeds Series Fan Fiction. What if you can Mail Order your Breed Mate? Brad De Lis, a Lion B reed has just been ordered to a quiet farm town in Pennsylvania. Can he survive the two-week trial period and find his mate in a shy girl?


Mail Order Breeds

Lora Leigh's Breed Fan Fiction

(Please enjoy and review)

"Mail order what?" Jonas Wyatt demanded.

"It's one of our latest programs." Merinus Lyons, Prima of the Breeds, said. She had a knowing smile on her lips. Jonas would have quivered but years of discipline trained him to be stoic and take the news calmly. "Anya and Hope think it's a good idea." Of course they do, he thought bitterly. All women think alike.

"I mean look, Jonas. We are like a colony here. We rarely interact with the human race." She argued.

"Of course we do. We do securities, private investigations and reconnaissance jobs for the human race. Not to mention exhibit ourselves in charity balls." He argued.

"That's not enough. We need something more intimate." She said.

"What about mating heat?"

"What about it?"

"Have you forgotten that Breeds mate and for life? How can they marry perfect strangers?" He demanded.

"They won't. All potential Breed and partners will be screened."

"By who?"

"By you." She said, retaining the innocent smile.

"I knew it! I knew you were adding to my woes."

"Can the sarcasm Jonas. We need this. It will make people think we are not mere animals, that we live and love too. It will open up a world of possibilities."

It would open up a world of headaches too. But he was never a Breed to pass up opportunities and this plan seems like it can open _possibilities_ indeed. "Fine. We shall have a trial program. I will screen the Breed and the potential mates. The mates will go when I say so."

"Fine by me, Jonas." She smiled.

* * *

><p>And fine was the word a week later when the program was up for a trial. Jonas smiled at his not so willing victim.<p>

Brad de Lis couldn't believe it. The director wanted him to what?

"Congratulations, you got ordered." Jonas said. "You are one of the first to try our newest Mail Order Breed program."

"No."

"You have to."

"Why should I?"

Jonas shoved him hard against the wall. "Listen, punk. You go because I say so and if you make this a success, I'll write off all your past offenses."

"Those weren't my fault and you know it! I was still under the Genetics Council then." Jonas just wanted to power trip. Brad had been recently recued and the hold on him by the Council severed. He owed the Breeds a lot but that doesn't mean Jonas and Callan owns his sorry lion ass.

"Weren't we all under the Council at one point in our lives? A lot of people think you're still a traitor."

Brad grumbled. They all suspected he was the spy. He's been free and living in Sanctuary for over five months now but all he was hired on as is a marching post every morning to noon. There was not much use for him because nobody trusted him to become an enforcer. Nobody trusted him with computers either. Damn bastards.

"Did I mention this is only a two week trial period?"

"Two weeks? What am I to do in two weeks?"

"Weather out your suspicions and have yourself a good time. After two weeks, you two don't want to kiss and make-out, you can always come back here with a clean record and an enforcer job waiting."

The bait. Jonas was dangling bait in front of him. An enforcer job eh? "Alright, Jonas. I'll give this two week vacation a try. When I get back, I want an enforcer job that's in a unit and goes out on hunts. I'm not taking this enforcer job if it's just desk duty."

"Looks like you're taking a trip to Pennsylvania."

* * *

><p>The black SUV dropped him at the front porch of Farmer Bob. Brad could not believe that Jonas was doing this to him. He expected a green oasis not a dusty hidey hole.<p>

Before he could knock, the door swung open and an old man faced him. "Are you the animal?" He demanded.

"Father, please!" A fine specimen of covered flesh begged.

"Why can't you be content with a nice Amish boy?" Farmer Bob demanded. Perhaps, Brad thought, I can come back once the arguments are settled.

"Please, let us welcome our guest. We can talk about this later."

Oh yeah, he and Farmer Bob was going to talk alright. Maybe with fists. He didn't like being labeled as an animal even if at times he was one. This little slip of a girl was spirited and quite a sight. Of course she was covered from head to toe but her face was that of an angel. Her voice made him tingle. Maybe this vacation can be worth his while.

Brad walked up to the girl. "My name's Brad de Lis. I'm your Mail Order Breed." He smiled revealing his pearly white fangs.

His little angel can only stare as he kissed her hand, a blatant seduction. "V-Vi—V…" She stammered.

"She's Violet and I'm Carl and that's Susan and that's Mary." A little boy peeked out from behind Violet's skirt.

"Violet. How lovely." He purred.

"Are you really an animal?" Carl asked.

"Quiet, Carl!" His father reprimanded him.

Brad crouched low. "Only when I have to be, Carl." He bared his fangs. "Would you like to touch my fangs?" He offered.

"No he doesn't and you are to stay in the barn." Farmer Bob declared. "I don't allow animal shenanigans in my house."

He was directed to the barn where there were two cows and four horses. No much of a farm, he drawled. He was to stay at the loft. It was bare. Literally. What next? Were they going to put newspapers and a bowl of water?

"Brad?" It was Violet. She brought some blankets with her. "I hope you don't mind my father. He can be a little difficult. I haven't really explained the whole program to him and my family." She said. "I brought these for you."

As she came closer, Brad smelled her. She smelled like fresh spring. Mmmm. He almost purred. When she turned to go, he caught her hand. "Wait. Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to get to know each other? To know if we like each other?" Maybe get to know each other a lot better without clothing.

"I shall talk to you later. Dinner at seven in the house." She said and left in a hurry.

Was it Farmer Bob? Did he not approve of this? Maybe not since he wasn't too pleased to see him. What about Violet? Did she want this? Even if it was against her parent's wishes?

Dinner at seven. He will try to find out why.

Seven sharp, he rapped the door. Violet greeted him and led him into their modest home. Great, no electricity and furniture to a bare minimum. Were these people from Oz?

He was given a seat at the furthest end of the table, nearest Carl and far from his angel. Violet was near the head of the table. How do they expect a diner conversation? They didn't. Apparently talking in the table was forbidden so he didn't get to ask questions. In the silence, he actually got a big chunk of the picture. Whoever these people are, they were ultra conservatives who hate electricity. No talking, no nothing. Farmer Bob ruled his household with an iron fist.

After dinner, he was dismissed by Farmer Bob, who's real name was Bob Anderson. Carl handed him a note before running away. "I shall come to the barn at midnight. -Violet."

Mmmm… Midnight trysting.

At the appointed hour, Violet did show up. She stumbled near the barn a few times before getting to the loft ladder. Brad helped her up.

"Violet."

"Brad, I have so many questions to ask you."

Alright. Questions now, naked later. "Sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"About the outside world and all about Breeds. I want to know how you came to be and what Breeds do? I want to well… see the world if I can."

"You can't leave here?"

She shook her head. It was dark but he could see her ever feature. She did not like life here but it was the only thing she knew of. Brad noted her subtle beauty. She was small but not fragile. Her blonde hair was tucked tightly behind her bonnet.

"How did you learn about Breeds? You have no television or phones in your house." Nope, not even solar or generators.

"I visited a friend. They keep a small television. One day, I was left to house sit for an afternoon. They said I could watch the television if I wanted to. Father said it was forbidden but I was curious. I watched all I could and I saw the news about Breeds. Every time they asked me to house sit, I watch their television to find out more about your kind. One day they opened a program to get husbands or wives who are Breeds. Mail Order Breed, they called it."

"So you are looking to find a Breed husband to take you out of here?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What if it doesn't work out between us? We only have a two-week trial period to find out if we are compatible."

"How will we be compatible? I like you. Do you like me?" She asked.

"You seem like a likeable person."

"Then what else are you thinking about? It is hard to find two people who like each other in a marriage. How much more compatible do we get?"

"Are we compatible?" He gave her a torrid kiss, a kiss of branding and ownership. She didn't protest. She gave her lips up to him. When he pressed his tongue on the seams of her lip, she opened and he licked the inside of her mouth. She moaned and suddenly he found himself having a painful hard-on. He laid her on the blankets, the ones she brought earlier. They were hers, he could tell. They smelled fresh and of her.

He kissed her neck, her chest. He proceeded to open her bodice. Brad couldn't believe what was hidden there. He took out her bonnet and let her golden hair fall. She was exquisite.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She shuddered.

"Seeing if we are compatible. Mmmm, you smell nice." She smelled heavenly when he nibbled on her breasts. She even blushed just right.

"A-Are we going to do… what's forbidden?" She tentatively asked.

Were they? He found his hands on the fly of his slacks. Brad sighed. She was not ready for this. This was a girl who wanted to escape her way of life while he… what exactly was he doing? He wasn't even serious about this whole thing!

"No. We are not going to do anything forbidden tonight. Go home and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." He said and sent her on her way.

Several hand jobs later, he still couldn't sleep. What was in this girl? His tonsil felt swollen. Or was it his tonsil? What organ was behind his tongue? Who cared about the tonsil? He cared about his raging hard on. Sweet innocent Violet has awakened something primal in him. Now what? He had two weeks to kill and day one is already killing him.

Violet tossed and turned in bed. What had she done? Invited the devil? Maybe. Why did she turn that television on? Now she was in so much trouble. Her father was so upset about Brad. But she sent the application on a whim then a week later, she had a reply. Her Mail Order husband was on his way to their farm. A shady explanation had not appeased anyone in the family. No, not even her heart. Brad came to her doorstep and colored her world almost instantly. He was no animal. He was a man. Tonight, he kissed her. It had been the most earth-shattering kiss yet somehow it felt so natural. Oh, she felt so hot! She had no blanket for she gave her blankets to Brad. The night was cool on her skin and she wanted to just lay naked. But that would be such a brazen thing to do. Was Brad cold or as hot as she was?

* * *

><p>Morning, dawn. He woke early and decided to help Farmer Bob do his chores. What else could he do around here? There were some trees in the back and a vegetable patch but not much else. Farmer Bob had to innovate or bite the dust. Literally.<p>

It seems to Brad that Farmer Bob and his neighbors don't like to innovate. They hate technology. Violet and the other members of the family soon joined them in the farm. He asked about the technology availability. "It is not in our way of life." They answered him.

Why not? Violet had to explain to him that it was simply not. There was a set of rules for Amish people. She and her family abide by the simplicity of life. "Not even a little water pump? It can help tremendously."

"We make things by ourselves here. We cannot purchase technology." Violet said.

"Well then, I can make you a water pump." He offered.

"Absolutely not!" Farmer Bob protested vehemently.

Geesh! Can't the guy live a little? No wonder Violet wanted to get out of this way of life. In the afternoon, he was free to roam the surroundings. Brad decided to check out the neighbors. Perhaps the dude with the TV had cable?

Joseph Green, the neighbor with a TV was a Breed. The moment Brad sniffed him, he stalked his prey silently. The tall green grass helped him hide.

"I sniffed you too." Jo said. He casually hoed the ground planting a seedling into the dug earth. "I'm guessing lion. Correct?"

Brad stood up. "Do these people know?"

"Nope and I prefer to keep it that way." Jo said. "I've evaded Council and Breeds all together living in my quiet little land and I intent it to stay that way. Now, you Wyatt's new toy?"

He guessed correctly. "News travels."

"Yeah and its news to find someone of your caliber sniffing my yard."

"Violet said she watched TV here."

"Ain't got no cable but antenna works fine on a sunny day. Help yourself. It's in the garage."

Brad went to the garage. It was a garage room detached from the house where there was a laptop, a small television and a mini bar. Well, Jo knew how to live a little. Brad flipped some channels. Not a bad reception.

"Welcome to my guilty pad." Jo said when he followed Brad later. "Normally, we don't condone this type of tech but a man needs a time out now and then. What about you? Thinking of staying in backward's ville?"

"Hmmm, not bad. Maybe. I'm still looking for the perks before I pass up other offers." Brad answered. Jo's life here didn't seem so bad but it wasn't that great either. Was he up to farming all day?

A knock on the door was followed by a beautiful woman carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. She was also a Breed. "I heard we have a guest."

"Brad de Lis, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." Brad said.

The woman, Scandinavian by human descent, was a snow leopard. "I'm Martha. Cookies?"

"See, son? I've got perks right here. This is my mate Martha." Jo said. "We live low key here so I don't appreciate Jonas sniffing around here."

"I'll be happy to inform the director of that when I get to see him in two weeks. Thanks for the TV time and the cookies. Gotta get back to Farmer Bob." Brad said.

"Be nice to old man Bob. He's set in his ways but he only means to protect his family." Martha said. Brad nodded and left. Several houses more, he found more Breeds. There seems to a community within a community here. The director would know there were Breeds hiding here. He did not believe they met on coincidence. What the hell did Jonas send him here for?

After dinner, Violet made another secret meeting with Brad. She was excited for another kissing session with him. Brad was happy to oblige but on the fifth night, Brad found that he can't keep doing the kissing thing without taking her. It was killing him. He took what was offered in the past. But with Violet, he felt like he couldn't mar her beauty, could ravish her innocence. So when she sneaked to the loft of the barn, he had to turn her away.

"Why? I only want a kiss." She said.

"Well I want more than a kiss. Do you know what happens between a man and a woman when they get naked? That's what I want to do to you." He said gruffly.

"I would give it to you, Brad. If you would ask it of me." She said.

"And then what, Violet? All you want is to get out of this life. Can you really survive in the real world? Can your family accept that you rutted with an animal? Because that's what I am."

"I know what a Breed is. A Breed is violent in nature but I also know they are half men and men live and love."

"You're deluding yourself. You are not ready for this. I'm full animal and you're just a silly little girl." Shocked at his harsh words, she ran back to her room stumbling into the darkness.

The next morning, he was awakened by Farmer Bob with a pitchfork. He was not very happy. But then, he never was, Brad thought. "Where is she, you animal?"

"Who?" His mind was still cloudy from sleep. What was Farmer Bob up to?

"My daughter Violet. She's gone! Where is she?" He demanded.

Brad sat up at once. He was now on high alert. Violet? Missing? Why didn't he make sure she got to the house safe? Instead he took a hand job and forgot the world. He had to find her. Maybe she got injured in the dark. Maybe she's lying hurt somewhere. Brad leaped out of the loft to the ground in one breath. He opened all his lion senses. He was on the hunt. He could see the footprint on the ground, they were Violet's. She stumbled a few times but she was in a steady course to her house. Somewhere near the house, she was intercepted and carried away but a big attacker. Brad sniffed the ground she was abducted on. The foot print of her kidnapper was distinct, army grade boots. It was an big sweaty man with an aura of violence. This was a pro. Shit.

He raced back to his loft to get to his bags. He had an emergency phone there he promised to use only if necessary. This was necessary. He needed his ammo and a team. Someone put a hit on him but took an innocent instead.

"What? Give up already?" Jonas taunted.

"Shaddup, bastard!"

"Aren't we all?"

"There was a pro here last night. He took Violet. I need to go hunting. I need a team and lots of ammunition."

"No can do, kid. Purists are on their way and we can't be seen on the scene."

"Purists? How can they know to get here?"

"Our leak gave out your name and location. Hell's gonna break loose but we cannot interfere. You're on your own. Save the girl, don't make a scene and see you in a week." Damn, damn and triple damn! On his own? Jonas was such a bastard. For all he knew it was Jonas who leaked his name to those damn purists.

He could do this, Brad thought. He'd hunted alone before. What made this different? He was an excellent tracker. It was one of his jobs as a council soldier before he switched to Sanctuary. First, he needed tools. There were farming picks and small shovels. They'd have to do. Since he was not on assignment, Jonas confiscated all his weapons. He had nothing, not even a utility knife. Now, he had to blend. Purists and pro in one place is not a coincidence. Something going down and Violet was considered casualty. He wouldn't allow that.

"Animal! I am blaming you for this! If you hadn't showed up, we'd be living in peace!" Bob accused him.

"It wasn't me."

"You and your kind corrupted my daughter and now you abducted her. Where are you other animal friends? Produce my daughter back to me now!" Bob chased his with a pitchfork. Brad decided to high tail it. Farmer Bob was not taking an explanation no matter what Brad said. He needed to retreat and recoup before he made a little recon mission.

He snuck into Jo Green's garage room. Hope the man didn't mind. He turned on the TV and tried to find out of the Purist group have entered town. Yes they had. Early dawn, the Purists group marched into town. Coincidence? Nope.

"I knew you were the troublemaker." Jo said as he appeared on the doorway of the garage house.

"It wasn't me. A spy gave out my name and these Purists are suddenly in town. To make things worse, Violet was kidnapped late last night. The hit was a pro. He's unscented." Brad explained.

"Look, Brad, I don't want to leave my life here. I don't appreciate you exposing us." An unscented pro meant he had no scent, literally. Only the council had the pill that masked the scent of Breed or human. Trouble was already here.

"I'll try not to but I do need your help. I need amo and a disguise."

"Amo is a no-go here. Disguise is easy." Jo handed him an old shirt and coat. He then shaved a bit of his beard. With a little bit of homemade glue, they stuck the hair seamlessly on Bead's chin. He now looked like one of them. Too bad about no weapons thing but he had a few surprises waiting for those who took Violet away.

"I owe you one."

"Make sure Violet's in one piece and then we're even."

Brad made his way in to the Purist Camp. There were people and placards. Nothing out of the ordinary to humans but he was not human. He could sniff violence, blood and gunpowder. The Purists were marching around the road urging the other farmers to join them. It seems Amish people didn't like to join parades. Amish people closed their doors to the Purists. PRdes were a form of pride and pride only led to one's downfall.

"Up the road! I heard there was a Breed there!" One of the members yelled. Aha, the one the informant gave his name to. Brad marked him for dead. Later. For now, learn where Violet's being held.

The Purist group marched up to Farmer Bob's porch and knocked on his door. "We heard there was an animal here." They said to him.

"That animal took my daughter and ran away." Bob said. "He's no longer here."

"Search his house! Look for that animal!" They cried.

"I said he's not here!" But his cries were not heard. The crowd invaded his home. Had he a phone, he would have called nine-one-one. Unfortunately, Farmer Bob and his family did get that option. They were also swept by the crowds.

"That girl is the animals' mate. Her sisters could be potential animal mates too!" The scumbag said. He is definitely dead, Brad thought. "Take them!" Violet's other two sisters were taken. Bob and Carl were left in the nearly destroyed house. The Purists moved on to the next farm, trailing destruction along the way.

Violet was bound, tossed and shoved around. She was scared. These people, she heard about them in the television. They hated Breeds because they believed Breeds were anomalies of nature and had no right to live.

But they were wrong. Breeds had the right. They were more than animals. They were more than humans. If only Brad could rescue her! He would! If he liked her, that is. Taking a chance, she rubbed her wrists against the bonds until it burned and bled. She tried to get her blood on everything she encountered. Breeds can sniff blood, right? The television said so. Brad would smell her blood and find her. He'd somehow rescue her.

Brad smelled the distinct smell of Violet and her… blood. Whoever was responsible for this will surely pay! He followed the Purist group until they stopped at a small village. They ate and relaxed since it was high noon. They'd resume their search for the Breed when it wasn't too hot.

Violet's sisters were being held by two ugly trash-men who couldn't seem to stop picking their noses. Even animals don't pick their noses in public.

"I'd watch them for you." He offered.

"The boss said only we can watch them, then we can have them later. They leered at the two girls.

"They're giving free Slushies at the convenient store. If you don't go now, you'll run out of them. I'll watch over for you two until you get your slush." Brad offered.

"Dude, come on! We'll be back in no time." They ran to get their none-existent Slushies while Brad got busy. When the two thugs were out of site, he unbound the ropes that held the two girls.

"I want you two to run, get your father and hide at Jo Green's farm. Got it? I have to rescue Violet." The two girls nodded and ran as fast as they could.

Now for Violet. She was not here among the crowd. He followed the smell of her blood. She passed here but it no longer here. Where were they taking her? To hide, of course.

* * *

><p>The scent of her blood lead him to Shady Wagon's Motel. She was held in one of the rooms. There was a head purist and his assistant, the would-be dead informant. Violet was tied up on a chair.<p>

The head purist was on the phone. Brad listened carefully. "We got her. And we're not asking for much. Twenty Five million for a Breed's mate. He hasn't mated her yet so she's as fresh as the day she was born." These bastards was going to sell her! To the Genetics Council! Bad memories started to churn inside him like bad oysters. The Genetics Council and their scientist were known to rape their victims before doing their breeding experiments on them. Violet will not be subject to that.

Wait, mate? They think Violet was his mate? Was that the reason Jonas sent him here? To find his mate and get him out of the way? And if he doesn't mate her, he can have an enforcer job. He'll have to cross the bridge when he gets there. First, he had to rescue Violet. She was innocent of all this. Brad can't wait until he meets Jonas and punches his nose for this!

"What do you mean just five million? This girl here is virgin meat. We know she's his mate. Jonas Wyatt sent him here for that." The balding head purist argued. Bingo. Jonas did send him here to mate. "Ten and we have deal." The guy on the other said something. "Alright. Let's schedule a drop-off. I don't want that animal knocking on my door."

"Looks like the animal doesn't need to knock!" He announced when he entered through the window. He threw his mini picks on baldy and dead informant. They went down hard but they were not yet dead. They had to suffer.

"Abomination! Seeds from hell!" The baldy screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." He yanked his pick from baldy's thigh and hit him on the head with it.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Dead informant said.

"You were going to sell my mate! You were going to harm her sisters!"

"I was only ordered to! Please! Have mercy!" He cried.

Brad yanked the pick hard taking a chunk of flesh with it. "We don't give mercy. We're animals, remember?"

"I'm taking you with me, you demon!" Dead informant raised his hidden gun and aimed. Before he could fire, Brad's pick was buried deep in his neck.

"Make up your mind! Am I an animal or a demon?" Brad went to Violet who was tied up on a chair. He released her and carried her out of the room. No need for her to see any more gore. Brad dialed his phone. "Jonas, I need a cleanup. Shady Wagon, garage room 5. And we really need to talk." His call was on voice mail.

When they reached outside, Brad was hit in the face with a flying kick. Brad twisted his body, unsheathed his claws and took a swipe at his leg. Viet was flung but not so far. Her bloody wrists marked the pavement. Brad barred his fangs and unsheathe his claws. Somebody was going to pay for hurting his mate. Looks like the pro stayed to play.

"Give us the girl." The pro demanded. Us? Yes, we. There were others lurking by. Unscented but Brad knew what they were: Council Coyotes. More like hyenas. He sniffed and tasted the blood. Yup, definitely Council coyote. "Don't be stupid, lion. We outnumber you and you don't even have a gun."

Not true. He had dead informant's gun but a shot at pro would result in exchange fire. Violet would be caught. He had to think this through more carefully.

"Slowly, girl. Come towards us and we might let your mate live."

"And let you sell her to the Genetics Council?" Brad was at a lost for a plan. Stalling would be good.

"She's already bought and paid. Those guys in there are just extra snacks. Your mate is sold for nine million tarnished or not. So sampling her wouldn't degrade the price." The pro sneered. "Give up, lion brat. You're all alone."

"I wouldn't say alone." Jo Green said. He and other breeds in hiding came out of their hiding place. "Give it up, coyote. Your pals are gone. Hey kid, hope your cleanup's coming. It's a mess back there."

"I left it in his voice mail." Brad said. "Looks like you're giving a refund." He told the coyote.

"Looks like I'm getting a hasty retreat." The coyote ignited a smoke screen and exited the scene.

Violet couldn't help but look to Brad in admiration. He rescued her singlehandedly. A little brutal and bloody but she closed her eyes when the blood started spilling. Can she live with him? Yes, she found herself saying. She wanted to live with him. She's seen how violent Breeds could become but they were loyal and fierce.

* * *

><p>Brad took Violet to the barn loft. He needed to hold her for a minute. She was her mate. Mate. Would he let her go for an enforcer job? Even to fulfill Jonas' schemes?<p>

"Brad, I want to go with you. I want to be with you." She said.

"At the end of the two-week trial, there's an enforcer job waiting for me back at Sanctuary. I can't have a mate to look after." He said. It was truth time. Jonas would be coming by shortly to debrief the victims.

"Why did you take the program then?"

"I didn't have a choice. My boss blackmailed me into this. I was supposed to just wait out my two weeks then be back at Sanctuary with an enforcer job. Could you honestly think you can live a life at the heart of Breed life?"

"I would have tried to if you wanted me." She cried. "I guess I deluded myself into thinking you were attracted to me too and wanted to start a life, a family, with me."

As much as he was breaking her heart, she was breaking his with her tears. It tore at him. She was everything good and honest in this world. While he, he was born and bred to deceive. He was worse than an animal.

"Will you hold me tonight? Will you make love to me? If I cannot have you, let me have this one night?"

"I can't. If I do this… it will only end badly. Trust me." Mating shit will happen and if the rumors are true, it ain't pretty. He heard half a dozen SUVs coming up from the road. Looks like the cavalry's done with the cleanup. He held her close, hugging her, afraid to let go.

They came down to the main house. Jo Green and the other Amish Breeds were there with the Anderson family.

Jo could read his mind—or maybe his jerky actions. He was not comfortable. Jo took Brad aside. "A mate only comes once in a lifetime. There are no second chances. Will you let that go for a stinking enforcer job? Many Breeds would die for a mate. Can you let this girl go?" Jo asked him. Now he's being Jiminy Cricket on him. Can he let her go? He saw bickering mates. Violet would never be like those. Then he remembered mates who loved their mates and nearly died to protect them.

"No."

Jo was right. He can't. Violet is his true mate. There won't be another one. No enforcer job can take her place.

"Violet, will you marry me?" He asked. Shock and elation registered on her face. "I choose you over anything Jonas Wyatt is offering. Will you have me as your Breed?"

"Y-yes!" She stammered.

* * *

><p>Jonas pulled over to the porch and walked up to Farmer Bob and the rest of the village people. One sniff and he knew the neighbors were Breeds. He had a suspicion but wanted to confirm it. Now he was sure these were the Breeds who escaped the Ohio Labs and went on their own.<p>

"You won't find that lion cub here. He got hitched." Jo Green said.

"Figures." Jonas said. That kid showed such promise. "Had a little job for him.

"He won't be interested getting screwed by you no more. Why don't you high tail it out of here, Wyatt, and never bring your stink up our doors. We loved the quiet farm life. Not every Breed has the compulsion to kill."

"Fine. I'll leave you to Farmville." Damn. De Lis was the only one who tasted and sniffed that hyena/coyote. He would have to find another way to get at this pro. At least the informant was identified and dead.

"Um, Mr. Wyatt." Two lovely young girls ran up to him. They were dressed in their conservative gowns. "We want to sign up for the program too."

Jonas smiled. "I'd be happy to fill out your applications forms for you." Well, there were always other pawns to move.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Violet looked up to her husband's green-gold eyes. They were satisfied. Loving each other in every way had exhausted them. After resting, they resumed again. It was uncanny. Violet smiled. She was happy and satisfied in every sense of the word. She didn't regret her decision in getting a Mail Order Breed.

Brad stared at the stars from his glass roof window. Who says a farmer can't innovate. Of course, he didn't turn completely Amish. There were a lot of requirements he couldn't fulfill—not for the lack of trying. One important feature was to grow a beard, one he can't seem to do physiologically. He just doesn't have facial hair. His body however had a light dusting on fine golden hair.

He stared out through the window. His farm was producing. Tech was another thing he can't give up on. Purchasing the lands near Jo Green's, he planted, made water pumps and irrigation system. He also had a garage room but no small TV there. He bought a 42" LED TV with surround sound system, a full bar, state of the art computers and the best solar power generators. His neighbors were welcome to hang on his guilty pad. Once in a while Farmer Bob would come by pretending to watch news but he really wanted to watch HBO. True Blood had a new season. If Breeds were real, maybe Vampire-Americans too.

He had to hand it to Jonas' Marketing strategy. It worked. With one couple happily hitched, many more want their own Mail Order Breeds. A lot of his young neighbors signed in to the Mail Order Breeds Program.

As for Brad, he's done with that chapter. Good bye Jonas. Good bye Sanctuary. He was staying in Oz.


End file.
